In the case of conventional lithium(-ion) batteries, a mixture of organic solvents and inorganic conductive salts is used as the electrolyte fluid.
A further development of this are lithium(-ion) batteries that have solid polymer electrolytes.
Combinations of these two electrolyte concepts that have gel-like electrolytes which consist of a polymer impregnated with an electrolyte fluid are also known.